Tweedle Dum
Tweedle Dum is a Fable and the twin brother of Tweedledee. He is featured as an antagonist in The Wolf Among Us as a thug working as muscle for the Crooked Man. Synopsis Episode 1: Faith After Faith's death, Dum is sent to Toad's tenement by his and his brother's employer in order to obtain an unknown possession of the Woodsman. After his search of Woody's apartment proves futile, he breaks into Toad's apartment and asks him for the item. Toad claims not to know what he's talking about, and instead offers him Faith's donkeyskin coat. This enrages Dum, and he attacks Toad with a fire poker, hitting him in the head with it. If Bigby visits Lawrence's apartment before Toad's, Dum also strongarms Toad's son, TJ. He then threatens the two, saying that if Bigby or Snow White ever found out he was there, he would return and kill TJ. He then gives Woody's apartment one last lookover before leaving. If Bigby visits Toad's place first, he notices Dum through the hole in the building and runs upstairs to confront him, only to discover he escaped. If he chose to visit Lawrence first, Dum leaves without incident. Later, Bigby finds Dee in Lawrence's apartment and chases him through the surrounding buildings. After finally subduing Dee and asking questions about his reasons for being there, Dum sneaks up on Bigby and knocks him unconscious. The brothers proceed to kick him repeatedly, then drive off in a car. Episode 2: Smoke & Mirrors If Bigby took Dee into custody, he questions him about the whereabouts of Dum at the time of Snow's apparent murder. Dee refuses to say what Dum was doing, though he claims he didn't murder her. Later, Dum can be observed through the Magic Mirror sitting in traffic. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile While Bigby Wolf is at the funeral of Lily, him and his brother Dee arrive with shotguns to threaten Bigby. They want to make a deal with Bigby, where he leaves Ichabod Crane alone for good in exchange of them leaving him alone. Whether or not a deal has been struck, Holly comes over, angry. She sees Dee and Dum brandishing shotguns, and she is angered, having warned Bigby that at any sign of trouble he would have to leave. Gren and Holly go into their full Fable forms and attack Dee and Dum, who shoot them both. Bigby is shot in the shoulder, and the twins get away. Later, Bigby and Snow White are investigating and Bigby can choose to investigate their office first. If so, he meets Flycatcher, who is very helpful in finding information. Bigby finds a key in a cigar box, and opens a hidden door, finding several things in a hidden room, such as files on several Fables. Later, after Bigby and Snow apprehend Crane in the Pudding 'n' Pie, two cars are seen blocking their exit, and Dum and Dee get out. They still have their shotguns. A third person gets out, revealed to be Bloody Mary. She is brandishing a revolver. They talk, Mary requests Crane be delivered to her, calling Crane the property of the Crooked Man. The Twins open fire on Bigby, hurting him badly. He transforms into his werewolf form. He slowly advances and eventually catches them, hurting them badly and throwing them around. Bigby then can kill Dum. If he does so, Dum shares his last words of "Fuck you, Wolf" before Bigby tears his throat out and leaves him on the ground. If Bigby spares Dum, he is dropped and he presumably flees the scene with his brother, as neither of them are seen for the remainder of the episode. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing Snow White and Jersey Devil have additional lines if you killed Dum. Johann also cites Dum (along with Dee, Jersey and Mary) when he explains how the Crooked Man's agents took over his storage and business a long time ago. Dum appears in this episode if he was spared in "A Crooked Mile". He is seen at the end of the episode with Dee, Georgie, Vivian, Jersey Devil and the Crooked Man. Episode 5: Cry Wolf Dum appears in this episode if he was spared in "A Crooked Mile". He stays silent for the entirety of Bigby's talk with the Crooked Man. When the fight starts, he tosses the revolver with silver bullets to Dee (this role is assumed by Georgie if Dum is dead). When Dee is accidently stabbed by Georgie, Dum runs over to tend to him, and is last seen doing so. Whilst Dee's stab wound and it's placement make his fate unknown, the fact that Dum is not physically injured at all in this episode (regardless of player choices) can be inferred as meaning that he lived. Appearances The Wolf Among Us *"Faith" (No Lines) *"Smoke & Mirrors" (Determinant, No Lines) *"A Crooked Mile" (Death, Determinant) *"In Sheep's Clothing (No Lines) *"Cry Wolf (Determinant) Fables: The Wolf Among Us *"Issue 8" *"Issue 9" (No Lines) Powers and Abilities Tweedledum is only seen in combat during the opening to Cry Wolf and twice in A Crooked Mile. Both his appearances in A Crooked Mile depict his weapon of choice to be a shotgun, though he doesn't participate much in his scene in Cry Wolf. He also was able to knock out Bigby with only one punch in Faith, after Dee said "No; I'm Dee, he's Dum". Despite being able to overpower Bigby's human and half-werewolf form with his shotgun, this becoems his greatest mistake when Bigby transforms into the werewolf. This makes it his biggest and potentially last mistake; Bigby can kill him by tear-squeezing out his throat in the alleyway. Personality Tweedledum seems to be loyal to his brother, as his very first appearance shows him knocking out Bigby to save him from arrest. He also had no qualms about the questionability of his immorality; he interruped Lily's funeral and rapidly shot the town sheriff in aggression. If he was spared in A Crooked Mile, then when Dee asks Bigby if he thinks he's scared of him, Dee will glance at his brother who will then sadistically smile. The two brothers have a good relationship; Dee will remark a longing to kill Bigby (as opposed to the scene where he glances at Dum) if Dum was killed, and Dum will tend to his brother's stab wound if he is still alive. He does not seem to be afraid when Bigby has him against the wall in Episode 3 (which could've potentially lead to his death) and even insults him. Trivia *Dum and Dee can be differed based on their shirt colors; Dum's shirt is a very light yellow whilst Dee's is a very clear white, they're also wearing different hats. *Dum is evidently a man of very little (spoken) words (at least to Bigby); he has no lines in the first, second or fourth episodes, his only real lines come from the brief scenes he appears in in the third episode, and he only has one line "Take this!" in the fifth episode (and that is only heard if he is spared in Cry Wolf). This makes Dum overshadowed by Dee significantly. *The first being Lawrence in Faith and the third being the Crooked Man in Cry Wolf, Dum is the second Determinant character in the video game. *The reason Dum was at the Woodsman's place in Episode 1 is properly revealed in Episode 3 when Bigby (Determinant) investigates the Tweedles Office; the Tweedles kept a file on "Donkeyskin" (aka Faith), and under the file, it requested that they find an incriminating photo of Lily and Crane together (the photo was discovered by Bigby at the end of Episode 2). One of the possible leads for the photo was the Woodsman's place. *If you remain inactive during the fight scene at the end of Episode 3, then Dee will accidentaly be shot in the head by Dum, and he is not shown to be thrown towards the car or the sign and will stand frozen in place (though he still disappears from the scene after Mary shoots Bigby). *If you kill Dum then he becomes the first Fable to be killed by Bigby in the game''.'' *Regardless of what Bigby does with Dum in the alley, both him and his brother disappear from the scene as soon as Mary shoots Bigby. This is particularly odd if you kill Dum as his corpse seems to disappear in the camera angles shown afterwards. *Dum appears to be left-handed as seen how he holds his shotgun. *Dum is the only character in the game that fights Bigby but has no non-canon death scenes to give him if the player fails the QTEs. **Dee can shoot Bigby in Cry Wolf. **The Woodsman and Grendel can kill Bigby in Faith. **Beast can kill Bigby in Smoke & Mirrors. **Jersey can kill Bigby in In Sheep's Clothing. **Georgie, Bloody Mary and the Crooked Man can kill him in Cry Wolf *If you killed Dum, then Georgie would be the one to throw Dee the revolver in Cry Wolf. *He appears in the special stats from Cry Wolf (with the game listing "You killed him" as the choice regarding him), but the game mistakenly shows a picture of Tweedle Dee. Category:Characters Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Fable Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Unknown Category:Determinant